B lymphocyte activation is key in the generation of adaptive immune responses. Derailed B lymphocyte activation is a hallmark of many autoimmune diseases and modulation of this immune response is therefore of therapeutic interest. Recently the success of B cell therapies in autoimmune diseases has been established. Treatment of rheumatoid arthritis (RA) patients with Rituximab (anti-CD20 therapy) is an accepted clinical therapy by now. More recent clinical trial studies show that treatment with Rituximab also ameliorates disease symptoms in relapsing remitting multiple sclerosis (RRMS) and systemic lupus erythematosus (SLE) patients. This success supports the potential for future therapies in autoimmune diseases targeting B cell immunity.
Bruton tyrosine kinase (Btk) is a Tec family non-receptor protein kinase, expressed in B cells and myeloid cells. The function of Btk in signaling pathways activated by the engagement of the B cell receptor (BCR) and FcεR1 on mast cells is well established. In addition, a function for Btk as a downstream target in Toll-like receptor signaling was suggested. Functional mutations in Btk in human results in the primary immunodeficiency disease called XLA which is characterized by a defect in B cell development with a block between pro- and pre-B cell stage. This results in an almost complete absence of B lymphocytes in human causing a pronounced reduction of serum immunoglobulin of all classes. These finding support the key role for Btk in the regulation of the production of auto-antibodies in autoimmune diseases. In addition, regulation of Btk may affect BCR-induced production of pro-inflammatory cytokines and chemokines by B cells, indicating a broad potential for Btk in the treatment of autoimmune diseases.
With the regulatory role reported for Btk in FcεR-mediated mast cell activation, Btk inhibitors may also show potential in the treatment of allergic responses [Gilfillan et al, Immunological Reviews 288 (2009) pp 149-169].
Furthermore, Btk is also reported to be implicated in RANKL-induced osteoclast differentiation [Shinohara et al, Cell 132 (2008) pp 794-806] and therefore may also be of interest for the treatment of bone resorption disorders.
Other diseases with an important role for dysfunctional B cells are B cell malignancies. Indeed anti-CD20 therapy is used effectively in the clinic for the treatment of follicular lymphoma, diffuse large B-cell lymphoma and chronic lymphocytic leukemia [Lim et al, Haematologica, 95 (2010) pp 135-143]. The reported role for Btk in the regulation of proliferation and apoptosis of B cells indicates there is potential for Btk inhibitors in the treatment of B cell lymphomas as well. Inhibition of Btk seems to be relevant in particular for B cell lymphomas due to chronic active BCR signaling [Davis et al, Nature, 463 (2010) pp 88-94].
Some classes of Btk inhibitor compounds have been described as kinase inhibitors, e.g. Imidazo[1,5-f][1,2,4]triazine compounds have been described in WO2005097800 and WO2007064993. Imidazo[1,5-a]pyrazine compounds have been described in WO2005037836 and WO2001019828 as IGF-1R enzyme inhibitors.
Some of the Btk inhibitors reported are not selective over Src-family kinases. With dramatic adverse effects reported for knockouts of Src-family kinases, especially for double and triple knockouts, this is seen as prohibitive for the development of Btk inhibitors that are not selective over the Src-family kinases.
Both Lyn-deficient and Fyn-deficient mice exhibit autoimmunity mimicking the phenotype of human lupus nephritis. In addition, Fyn-deficient mice also show pronounced neurological defects. Lyn knockout mice also show an allergic-like phenotype, indicating Lyn as a broad negative regulator of the IgE-mediated allergic response by controlling mast cell responsiveness and allergy-associated traits [Odom et al, J. Exp. Med., 199 (2004) pp 1491-1502]. Furthermore, aged Lyn knock-out mice develop severe splenomegaly (myeloid expansion) and disseminated monocyte/macrophage tumors [Harder et al, Immunity, 15 (2001) pp 603-615]. These observations are in line with hyperresponsive B cells, mast cells and myeloid cells, and increased Ig levels observed in Lyn-deficient mice. Female Src knockout mice are infertile due to reduced follicle development and ovulation [Roby et al, Endocrine, 26 (2005) pp 169-176]. The double knockouts Src−/−Fyn−/− and Src−/−Yes−/− show a severe phenotype with effects on movement and breathing. The triple knockouts Src−/−Fyn−/−Yes−/− die at day 9.5 [Klinghoffer et al, EMBO J., 18 (1999) pp 2459-2471]. For the double knockout Src−/−Hck−/−, two thirds of the mice die at birth, with surviving mice developing osteopetrosis, extramedullary hematopoiseis, anemia, leukopenia [Lowell et al, Blood, 87 (1996) pp 1780-1792].
Hence, an inhibitor that inhibits multiple or all kinases of the Src-family kinases simultaneously may cause serious adverse effects.